Amita
by bluen
Summary: A prince has amnesia and can't recall anything over the past year. As he tries to find out about his past he comes across a mysterious organization that is tied to his parents.
1. Chapter 1

Key words: Euken (earth), Wuken (water), Wusen (wind), Fuken (fire), Shoken (shadow), Liken (lighting), Meten (metal), Briken (light), Souken(sound), Oriken(origin)

Chapter 1: What happened thispast year?

The story begins with an intense battle between to teenagers. One of them was in Black cardio jeans, black t-shirt, black combat boots, black floor length leather dust era whose name was Gaur Dia.The other wasn't as tall as his opponent maybe an inch or a half shorter than him he was in a midnight blue trench coat with a dark cyan hood that went by Avril.

Both of these teens were skilled fighters and showed no sign of giving in. Avril he began to charge at Gaur charging something in his hand. In response Gaur charged him with a likoze (lighting ball). Avril connects with his fist to Gaur's gut that in which connects with Avril's shoulder. The impact from the two blows them back about ten feet apart. Gaur began breathing heavily holding a wound where the contact was made and Avril doing the same.

"What is your deal" Avril shouts "why do u keep trying to fight me I've done nothing to u so what the hell."

Gaur grins and says "You you are the reason why my life has become like this because of you I have to live with this burden imprinted on my back."

"What I've never seen you before what are you---"Avril replied then pauses and realizes what he means.

"You remember don't you, what you did what happened, all of it you remember all of it don't you" Gaur angrily said.

"NO, NO, I, I thought it was a dream. I couldn't have, I wouldn't have, IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ME" said Avril kneeling holding his head screaming "IT WASN'T ME, IT WASN'T ME."

The ground around the two begins to shake "it was too early" a mysterious voice says.

"He was not ready" says another one with a deeper tone.

"We must hurry before its too late" says a women's voice.

Then there is a humongous flash of light Avril wakes up looking at the ceiling he sits up in a hurry and quenches at the pain in his shoulder. He looks around to find himself in a bed and his should bandaged up.

"Where am I" he says

"Its about time you got up" says a familiar voice next to him.

Avril turns to find Gaur on a bed next to him bandaged around the stomach.

"What are you doing here"Avril says as if irritated.

"I'm not sure to tell the truth I woke up a while ago" replied Gaur.

All of a sudden the door to the room opens.

"Ah I see that your both awake, good" Says a man that wasn't very tall and looked to be in his thirties wearing a strange green garment.

"Sensei what are you doing here what's going on" shouts Avril.

"Well how can I put it you see after your little pouse back there we had to hurry and get the too of you out before the place blew" a rather tall and strong man behind him said.

"M-M-Master" stuttered Gaur.

The two masters began to explain to the pupils apparently Gaur was mistaken in thinking that Avril was the one that destroyed his clan and that his family was also wiped out trying to help Gaur's clan. As far as the earth shaking that was a hidden based that they infiltrated and had set it to self destruct. Apparently the two of them were told they could get revenge for their families if they went to the base.

Gaur turned to Avril "I'm sorry it looks like ill never be able to get revenge for what happened."

"it's not all your fault I, I could have at least gone a bit easier on you thanks to me you have that whole in your stomach"Avril replied.

Gaur grinned and chuckled then began to undo the bandages "you men this."

When the bandages were gone there was a giant red bruise where the whole once was.

"How, how is it possible" Avril stuttered in shock.

"My clan is part of an ancient line of people who can heal incredibly fast" replied Gaur with a snicker.

Avril could only grin in amazement "well I guess ill have to show you this then" he said grabbing the bottle of water on the table.

Gaur looked in confusion as Avril took of the top and poured the water in his hand. Avril closed his eyes and the water in his hand began to move. The water spiraled up a bit and then wiggled towards Avril's wound and covered it. At first Gaur was awe struck then he smiled the water turned red and then blue again and shot back into the bottle without a drop missing Avril began to take of the bandage.

"What was that, as long as I can remember I have never seen anyone do that before"said Gaur in awe.

Avril smiled "your not the only one that comes from a long line of ancient people."

At this point the bandages was of and there wasn't a single mark or scar of the likoze which nearly destroyed his shoulder.

"Well now that the worst is over what say we go get something to eat that is if you two can still walk" said the master in the green garment which was similar to a kimono.

"Sensei Bozhinoyou never change" said avril turning his body to get out of bed.

"Yeah lets go" said Gaur doing the same.

When the two tried to stand though the fell down immediately.

"Looks like we over did it a bit" said Avril.

"Yeah I think your right" replied Gaur.

The two managed to get to their feet and with their master's help they left the room.

Once every one went outside Avril asked "where are we I've never seen this place before?"

His master smiled "that's because your home Avril."

Stunned at the replied Avril looked around in astonishment while Gaur just turned and sneered. The whole entire place was huge and it appeared to be under water with a barrier. The buildings were tall and some were distorted in weird ways. At the center of the village was a tower with to almost handle like loops twirling around in and out of the tower.

"Come on now we will have time to site see later isn't that right Hinia" saidBozhino.

"That's right Bozhino you will be able to see everything later, now we got to get you two back up to speed" Gaur's master replied.

Gaur turned and asked "What do you mean get us up to speed, Master?"

Hinia just grinned and said "you'll see."

With that they walked down the street heading for a small stand with a neon sign that read ramen. The four walked up to it and took a seat that was just in front.

"Four bowls please" said Hinia.

"Yes sir" said the man behind the counter.

It didn't take long for the ramen was ready and they all had ramen and lived happily ever after. Not really after they finished there was a huge explosion just two blocks away all of them rushed over there as quick as the could hearing the man behind the counter shouting "Hey you didn't pay for the ramen you jerks."

Once they arrived they saw this huge man with muscles bulging all over his body and across from him was a teen that wasn't as big or as tall but he did have noticeable muscles with weird silverish bands on his wrists. The guy that was ripped was wearing red gloves with almost gold brace on the knuckles and gun barrels around the end wrists of the glove it was obvious who caused the explosion.

The group of four was about to charge when the teen yelled out "Stop! He's mine."

The teen charged at the adult that was clearly stronger at him. The adult laughed at the teen and raised his fist getting ready to pound him into the ground and just before the adult could connect the punch the teen vanished and the adult's fist plows into the ground.

"What the" the adult buffeted asthe teen reappears on the back of the adults neck "right hear" he sneered.

In response the adult swung his other arm at the teen and in doing so the teen vanished again. Furious the adult raised both of his huge fists and shouts "Where the hell are you?" "Up here" the teen replied as he appeared high in the air above the adult.

The adult aimed both of his mighty fists at the teen and shouts "then die" all of a sudden the barrels on the glove begins to spin and fire at the teen with such force that the adult is being forced into the ground while standing. The teen seeing the bullets straightens his body into a dive and veering his body out of the way of the shots until he is a little ways above the adults head then he front flips into a descending kick that smashes the adults face and sends him falling back in the small crater that he had created. The group looked in amazement trying to comprehend on what had just happened. The teen lands next to the adults head and stand up and say "ill take my gloves back now" then walking over and taking the gloves of the adult ignoring the hissing that was coming from the gloves that were now cooling down.

Gaur trying to appear not impressed goes "Humph, that's nothing I am a hundred times faster than that."

Everyone just ignored him after putting on the gloves the size of them shrunk to fit the teen's hands after which he turns and faces the group saying "Hello I apologize for all of that I just can't stand it when people take my stuff with out my say so."

"Hello I am Bozhino and this is my friend Hinia and his student Gaur and next to him is Avril my pupil"once Bozhino finished the teenwalkedup to Avril and kneeled in front of him and raising a neck chain with a small board looking thing hooked to it.

"As we agreed your highness may our two clans join forces and forever be allies."said the teen

Everyone was in a shock and Avril looking confused turned to his master who just shrugged at him.

Avril just turned to him and said "I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about"

The teen looked up in disappointment and then stands and replies "don't you remember the promise we made to form a pact between our clans."

Avril just shook his head and the teen gave a sigh to try and cheer up the teen Avril began to explain that he can't remember anything that happened sense the beginning of the year. The teen apologized and began to explain how five years ago that a terrible wind demon was terrorizing his clan he also explained how his family came to help them out and how together with the clan defeated and sealed away the demon. The teen also explained how even though he and Avril were young they agreed to make a pact by exchanging of technology and bonding them together.

"So that's what happened to my parents, they died fighting the demon" said Avril partly hoping that it's true and not true.

"No, you left with them after the demon was sealed and you also gave us some technology before you left so we could complete the pact" he replied.

Avril disappointed by the answer replied "Oh, well thank you" and took the neck chain and put it on tucking the symbol into his shirt.

The teen feeling sympathy for Avril said "I would like to come with you, I don't care where your going I would like to join you one to help you and two, to protect you because also with this pact we agreed to protect each other royal family I might be to late to help the king and queen but at least I can keep the prince safe."

They all shouted at once "**ROYAL FAMILY.**"

"Yes" the teen replied "don't you remember you are the prince to the royal family of the water clan that created this village and I, I am the prince of a wind tribe that has been around for centuries Black White Hawk but everyone calls me Hawk."

Well after going through all of that everyone felt hungry even though BW did all the fighting so they went back to the now angry ramen seller back at the stand and tried to convince him that they intended to pay all along so they could have some more ramen. Eventually the man gave in and allowed them all to have more ramen as long as they paid him in advance. Once everyone ate their full they went back to the house that the sensei's rented and went to sleep.

Meanwhile on a far away continent a war was coming to an end. This war has been raging on for ten years now and it was finally coming to an end between a kingdom and a group of people that went by the name Ragnate. The king of the kingdom had assumed they had clear advantage seeing that there weren't many people in the group. Yet even though there was few they were well skilled at what they did. The king sent countless men at the organization thinking that it would end quickly. He was wrong even though that only three people in the group stood to fight they took out thousands of men on their own. The king had declare war and the heads of the whole organization and so in response the group decided to stay near the kingdom within range of combat no more than an hours travel. Even though the king was defeated after ten years he still refused to surrender and so he took his life as soon as the group walked into the castle.

"Well that was a bust" said one of them.

"Yeah I was hoping of much more of a fight talk about a waste of time" said another that was slightly shorter.

"Come on you three we blew the time we needed to time to go" said the one standing just behind the three that was fighting.

"Yeah let's leave this pitiful excuse for a kingdom" said the women next to him.

With that the whole party left the kingdom set a blazed with some of them chuckling in the back.

Avril sits up in a shock and sweating he looks around and remembers at where he was then looks at his hands and sees his hands trembling.

"What was that?" he whispers trying not to wake anyone.

"Was that a dream or, or was that real?" as he finishes he notice that he is starting to disturb Gaur who was on the bed next to him.

He then says "if it was a dream then it was too real" and lays back down.

Morning breaks and one by one everyone wakes up and tries to decide where to go next.

"Come on what next its not like we have any leads to help us find out what happened to me" says Avril.

"Or to help me find the bastard that murdered my clan" said Gaur right after.

BW responses "then why don't we go back to my home we might be able to find out something back there I'm sure my parents know something" Everyone agrees.

"But before we go can we go to the tower I don't know why but something is telling me I need to stop there first" said Avril.

"Sure who knows we might be able to find some one to help us get there" replied Bozhino.

"Then it's settled first the tower then to BW's tribe" said Hinia.

When the group reached the tower spotted two guards with trident holding thing across the door like an x and saying "no one shall pass without the permission."

Avril walked up to them and was about to speak but was cut off with the guards kneeling saying "your highness I am sorry I did not realize it was you please you may enter we apologize."

Avril looked confused and just replied "Thank-you and its ok" in which the guards rose up and stood and back into the emotion less stands they were in.

"well it appears there are benefits to being royalty" Bozhino said while walking in with everyone else.

Once everyone was inside the doors slammed closed and there was two blue wavy lights going straight up the tower revealing a small room with only the door they had entered.

"Is this all?" Gaur said disappointed.

As soon as he finished the ground beneath them shake and they began to feel themselves rise up with the door spinning around them at great speed.

"Is this any better Gaur?" said Hinia with a smirk.

Gaur just looked at him annoyed while the door spinning around them began to slow and eventually stopped along with the ground.

"Well here goes nothing" said Avril as he opened the door to find a bright light shining on the other side.

Avril walks with everyone following him. The as the light dimmed Avril saw that the room they were now in was really large with computers and people everywhere. He turns to look at the expression on everyone else's faces but they were gone.

"Guys where did yall go" he shouts.

Just as he finished a man in a white lab coat comes up behind him and says "I've been waiting for you."

Gaur blinks to find himself outside falling off the tower.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouts as he falls and before he can do anything else he disappears and reappears in another room with giant fish tanks inside and only two doors.

"What a weird place this is" said Hinia behind him.

"what the?" said Gaur jumping back and around to see his sensei looking at the tanks.

"Don't sneak up on me like that" he says trying to calm down.

"what are you talking about you're the one that just suddenly appeared here" said his master now paying attention at him.

Just then one of the doors open and a man in a blood covered lab coat says "This way."

The master and students look at each other then shrugged "why not" said Hinia walking toward the man followed by his student.

Bozhino finds himself tied up to a pillar and across from him is BW also tied up to a pillar "hey, hey wake up we got to get out of here."

"Huh, what?" BW replies trying to gain consciousness.

"We have to get out of here"

"WHAT THE" shouts BW as he looks and finds himself tied up.

"What happened?" BW asked.

"I don't know"Bozhino replied.

Just then a man said "good you're awake now we can begin the fun."

Adoor opens behind him and a man in a lab coat replies "No there two come with me."

"Awww, you always have to ruin my fun don't you?" said the man in the center of the room.

"its not just me these are orders form the boss" replied the man at the door.

"oh in that case" the man in the center pulls out a box with a button on it and pushes it.

This causes the ropes to loosen and Bozhino and BW fall down to the ground "Finally" says BW rubbing his wrist.

"Don't get to happy yet this could be worse than us being tied up like that" said Bozhino as the two walked to the man at the door.

"Where are my friends?" Avril asked now following the man down a hall way.

"don't worry they'll be fine hopefully but for now let me show you what you came for" replied the man in the green lab coat nodding to another person.

As the two entered another room avril noticed all of his friends there waiting for him.

"What took you so long" Gaur said impatiently.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to make sure that you stayed alive" said Avril as a rebuddle.

The man in the white coat said "yes we can't have you running amok in here contaminating our experiments with your corpse now can we."

Gaur just raised his fist trying to contain his anger.

"What is it that you wanted me to see any way" said Avril.

"Oh that's right my fault I am Nerg the head scientist here and I wanted to see that neck chain you have there."

"This" says Avril as he takes it off "I got it from BW he says it's the latest thing"

"Is thatso now, well I know that we agreed to make a pact by combining our technology so I am going to need to take this to our research lab so we can analyze it."

BW just looked on wondering what the scientist had in mind by that knowing that the chain was like a bicycle compared to the machinery they had here. After Nerg left the group got together and discussed what they went through. By the time he returned everyone was on high heels.

"well it appears that your technology is much more advance than what we originally though" said Nerg as he came through the door.

"I think it is better if you keep this Avril I have a feeling it will come in handy" said Nerg as he handed Avril the neck chain with another trinket attached to it.

"So what makes this thing so special?" asked Avril examining the trinkets.

"Well you see that neck chain is a terms of transportation which I'm sure BW already knew I just modified it a little so its more compatible with more technology that's all" said Nerg with a smile.

"Wow really this little thing" Avril said in excitement.

"Yes now I have something for all of you now please come into the next room."

Everyone followed him into the room behind Nerg and saw a line of items and in front of the line was a large computer.

"So what do you think?"askedNerg.

"It's not all that great" Gaur replied not impressed.

"well Gaur is it you might change your mine after I give you this" Nerg strapping a watch to his wrist.

Gaur immediately asks "what's so great about a watch?"

"Well you see that black button on the side of it, if you push that you will call this" saysNerg whilestepping aside to reveal a jet black motorcycle (looks like the one on armagetron).

Gaur was speechless he immediately started examining its gears and everything.

"Gaur what do you say?" said Hinia knowing Gaur the way he does.

"Thank you Nerg" said Gaur.

"Your welcome Gaur Oh and as for you BW here take this" Nerg puts a lime green ring.

"is this what I think it is?" BW asked.

"Yes it is a specialized MAFCAS (Multi Ariel flight computerized analyzing system) customized to aid you and your tribe" replied Nerg with a smile happy that all the hard work was recognized so fast.

Even though Nerg tried to give the to masters items as well but the two wouldn't accepted anything from him. So with that they all left the tower thanks to direction that Nerg gave them they made it out in roughly ten minutes. With that everyone left the village and headed out for BW's tribe which turned out to be near a cliff. Although Gaur and Avril disagreed their masters Bozhino and Hinia decided to stay behind and wait their return to the village. Without their masters the teen traveled out and kept going until they ran into a forest they got lost once they entered. While wondering around trying to find a way out the came across a seriously big tree and decided to rest there sense they have been traveling for three days straight. So that night while everyone was sleeping there was something at work by the time everyone woke up they found themselves hanging upside down from one of the tree's branches.

"How did we get up here" Gaur barked.

"How am I suppose to know I was asleep and weren't you suppose to keep watch" replied BW.

"well if anything we better figure out a way to get down" said Avril.

"Hehehe, silly boys" said a voice coming from the tree.

"What in the, how can a tree talk?" said Gaur.

"I don't think it's the tree talking idiot" replied BW.

To prove his point came down a small fairy just floating in front of BW "ooo, a smart one this one is" said the fairy in a high voice.

"What ever you are let us down or else" shouted Gaur.

"Gaur do us a favor and SHUT UP, I'm sorry you're going to have to excuse him he is somewhat of a hot head" Avril said trying not to anger the fairy.

"Could you please explain to us why we're up here like this" said BW.

"Why and polite too well sense you asked so nicely you are up here for trespassing on sacred ground" replied the fairy.

"Well we are sorry about that and if you would please let us down" said Avril.

"This ones polite as well I see well usually I wouldn't but because you're so nice I will on one condition" replied the fairy.

"Ok what ever just get us down" Gaur interrupted.

"why your quite the impatient aren't you well then as you wish"said thefairy as sheflew over to Gaur and cut the line that was holding him up.

"OW" Gaur shouted.

Meanwhile the other two was let down slowly and gently untied.

"Thank you" said Avril remembering to be polite or else.

"now can you please tell us the condition you was talking about before you was so rudely interrupted" BW said while glancing at Gaur struggling to get out.

"I would like you to take me with you on your travels you see my family don't like me to much because of my ideas and beliefs their always saying stick to tradition and nothing bad will happen" said the fairy sadly.

"well I don't have any problem with that do ya'll?" said Avril.

"I'm good with it" responded BW.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS HELL NO" shouted Gaur finally getting out of the web he was tied up in.

"Well I guess you can come along with us then" said Avril ignoring Gaur.

"WHAT, DIDN'T YOU HERE ME I SAID HELLNO" Gaur shouted out in rejection.

"Oh pipe down" BW barked.

"Thank you I will try not to be a burden Oh and my name is Alexis, Alexis Morte" said the fairy.

Now that the three teens even though all of Gaur's rejection to it Alexis joined them and guided them out of the forest. They all traveled for several days and the eventually reached the cliff that was near BW's tribe.

"ok everyone here comes the hard part my tribe prefers to stay secret so the passage to the village is hidden" said BW "No one is able to get there unless they have either sent a message in advance or is a member of the tribe ok."

"yeah, yeah we get it top secret" pouted Gaur out of boredom.

"No you don't get it if you tried to get there with out my help you would die on the spot Gaur we have constant sentinels so until we get inside I don't want any of you to say a thing ok" BW explained.

"Ok because this is your home we won't say a word until we're inside" said Avril attempting to reassure BW.

So BW began to walk to the edge of the cliff with everyone watching him in confusion. He jumps clear of and everyone rushes to catch him but was too late he was too far to grab. As the watched him fall he did a front flip and then stopped halfway down the cliff and began to wall upward as if on a hill. Everyone just looked in amazement as he walked higher and higher until he was on the same level as everyone else. He then turned around and walked back to the cliff not falling or rising just walking back to the spot from where he jumped. When he got back on the cliff he said "ok now the path is open but not for long we have to hurry ok we have ten minutes but it's a half hour walk we have to get there as fast as we can." Before he could finish Alexis began to hover and Gaur called his motorcycle while Avril activated the board symbol on his neck chain which created a hover board in front of him.

"Good then lets hurry I can fly down there with this" said BW while holding up his MAFCAS.

In the blink of an eye they were gone BW and Alexis flying overGaur who wasdriving his motorcycleon an invisible path and Avril using the path to as a guide for the hover board. They all got there in the nick of time arriving at the gate of the village Yet before they could enter they had to deal with the guards protecting the gate.

BW walked up to them and told them "let us pass I am Black White Hawk son of the king and queen."

The guards stepped aside and BW walked in when everyone else tried to follow the guards blocked the gates again.

"Don't worry its procedure they don't let in foreigners with out my parent's ok ill be right back" BWreassured them.

A half hour passed until he returned with ah large man with him. The man whispered to the guards and the guards stepped aside to allow everyone to pass. Once everyone was inside BW told them that it was ok to talk now.

As soon as he said ok Gaur blurted out saying "WHY THE HELL DID WE HAVE TO STAY QUIET UNTIL WE GOT INSIDE?"

BW smacked him upside the head for shouting that and told him "its all part of the security system its voice activated it will only shoot if you say something and your not part of the royal family."

"That is true but aren't you the prince which makes you part of the royal family" Alexis responded to the statement.

"Yes I am but let's just say I've done some things for them to set it that my voice isn't accepted."

"what could you have done for your parents to do such a thing Hun" Alexis asked some what sad by the story.

"I think its better if we go meet your parents right now BW so we can see if we have any clues on what happened to my family" said Avril not giving BW a chance to answer.

"Yeah your right lets go meet my parents" replied BW.

He walks off Avril turns to Alexis and whispers "I don't think something like that is good for him to talk about because there are very few reasons why a parent would even think of doing such a thing."

Alexis nodded and followed and behind her was Gaur who was oblivious to the whole conversation. As the group of four traveled on ward towards the Castle that was in the village everyone seem to be afraid of them. As the group walked all of the people would rush out of their path while some would stare from the outside of whatever building that they came out from. They would even whisper among one another and glance over to try and make sure that we couldn't here. It kept on like this until they got inside the castle and met BW's parents who seem to be quite nicer than everyone else in the village.

"Welcome young visitors I hope you didn't have any problems getting here" said the King.

"Yes your highness it is an honor that you would meet with us" replied as Avril and everyone but BW kneeled.

"Oh nonsense young prince you can call meThe Brint no need for you to address me as your highness we are all comrades here" said King Brent.

"Oh yes I am sorry your—I meanThe Brint" replied Avril feeling a little embarrassed about the prince thing now.

"So why have you come to my kingdom young Avril?" The Brint asked.

"you see Mr. Brint I have lost my memory and can't recall anything that has happened before he begging of this year" replied Avril "so I was hoping that you could tell me something about my parents or what happened to them."

"Oh I see, well to tell the honest truth we haven't had contact with you and your parents for quite some time" TheBrint responded "it would seem that your parents had left your kingdom two years ago for reasons we do not know of once they left all of our communication sources have been unreliable""That's why we sent our son here to you not just for the pact but to make sure that you and your parents were alright."

"oh I see" said Avril depressed "well do you at least know where they were heading before you lost contact with them?"he blurted hoping he knew.

"Yes I believe they said they were going to another continent to help out with a war dispute" replied The Brint.

"Thank you Mr. Brint at least now I know more than I did before about them" said Avril a little bit more cheerful.

"It was no trouble at all we do enjoy having such visitors every now and then" said Brint cheerfully.

As soon as he finished there was a huge explosion "what was that?" said Alexis in shock.

"It came from the entrance of the path on the cliff" replied BW.

"Come on lets go check it out" said Avril.

"BECARFUL" shouted Brint as they all dashed out of the castle heading for the cliff.

To be continue in chapter 2……..


	2. Chapter 2

Key words: Euken (earth), Wuken (water), Wusen (wind), Fuken (fire), Shoken (shadow), Liken (lighting), Meten (metal), Briken (light), Souken(sound), Oriken(origin)

Chapter 2: Organization TRAHB

When everyone got to the gate they notice that the path to the cliff was visible it was as if a dirt road had appeared just for them to cross. Rather than rushing across like they usually would they took their time making sure to save their energy for what was ever waiting for them. Once the reached the cliff there was four people standing there in a black robe and black jeans underneath. Their faces were hidden because of a black hood that all of them whore on top of their heads.

"What the hell are you doing" Avril shouted at them.

"We are here for our reasons and our reasons alone" said the one furthest to the right.

"I won't let you destroy my home" shouted BW at them as he began to charge the one on the far right.

Yet before he could even reach the man in black on the far right the one on the left forced him back sliding on the ground back with everyone else by just raising his hand to him.

"What the hell was that?" Gaur asked curious to what forced BW back.

"I don't know but I'm not going to let it stop me" said BW getting up bruised.

"Listen if we all attack together then you won't be out numbered and we might stand a chance" said Avril analyzing on what had just happened.

"I'm with you if we keep each one distracted they won't be able to help each other" said Alexis agreeing.

"I like the sound of it" said Gaur with a grin of excitement on his face.

"Fine but I get the one on the left" said BW clinching his fist.

"Fine its settled everyone take one on my mark" said Avril getting in fighting stance.

"One"

"Two"

"Are they serious do they really think that something like that would work" said the women on the inner left.

"It doesn't matter Sixal hopefully it will be more fun than that lame kingdom" said the on one next to her on the inner right.

"THREE , NOW"

With that they all charged at them with Avril taking one on the right, Gaur taking the one on the inner right, BW taking the one on the left, and Alexis at the girl on the inner left.Everyone did their best to try and take out these for. Avril trying punch after punch with the figure he was fighting stopping each one with his palm. Gaur was using punch after kick after likoze trying to make contact with the figure only to be hit and avoided and hit again. BW trying to use his speed to confuse his opponent would strike and vanish then strike and vanish again which failed against his opponent that would stand still and block every strike. Alexis would enlarge her size to human form and try punch after kick with the black hooded girl called Sixal knocking them away. Then Gaur was knocked back with a dark powered gut punch by his opponent followed by one of BW's kicks being caught and being slammed against the ground like a rag doll then swung and tossed next to Gaur's unconscious body. Which Avril shouted for just before being kneed in the gut and then elbowed in the back down to the ground and kicked over to the other two. Alexis was smacked back by Sixal and then soccer kicked to the ground with her body flipping and bouncing on the ground just in front of her friends just barely conscious. Then three of the dark figures started to walk to them which in reaction to protect them Alexis transformed into a Black Panther and growled at them. Sixal just raised a fisted and punched her down saying "Shut up" which caused Alexis to revert back to her human sized form unconscious.

Then Sixal and two other dark figures grabbed Gaur and BW by their collars and raised a fist preparing to finish them off. Then each one of their fist began to glow a different color the one holding BW was lime green, the one holding Gaur was blacker than his clothes, and the one holding Alexis was yellow.

Just as they were about to strike the one still standing behind them yell "BLAKE, DRUAG, SIXAL ENOUGH" that made all of them freeze and the glow around their fist disperse.

"you all know full well why we are here and what will happen if you do that" that made the rest let go of their opponents and walk back towards him"lets do what we came here to do and leave"

They all nodded and with that they went back to their opponent and left something wrapped up in cloth "hard to believe we were so weak back then huh Sixal" said Druag.

"Yeah I know what you mean we were such wimps but now we have true power" Sixal replied rising after placing an item in front of Alexis.

"Well either way we have to finish what we came here for" said the one who fought Avril and is now standing at the path to BW's village.

BW awoke bruised and battered he smelled smoke and then a thought shot through his mind "the village" he said as he quickly turned around to see flames coming from the white clouds that hid his home.

At the edge of the cliff was everyone else Alexis kneeling crying her eyes out and Gaur trying to get her to stop with Avril just staring at the flames. BW rushed to them and tripped over an object wrapped in a cloth he had never seen before ignoring it he got up and walked to them trying to make sure not to fall again. When he met up with them he asked if the guys in those dark clothes did this but none of them could respond to it. They were all knocked out when it happened and when they awoke they just saw embers coming from the village. BW realized this when the refused to answer him although he was one of the best fighters in his village he felt helpless as if no matter what he did different it would have still led to the village being burned. Avril started to walk over to the item that was left in front of him when he awoke.

He picked it up and unwrapped the cloth it was like a staff but with two blades on the sides of it. As he clinched it into his hand it changed and shrunk into a small silver orb as if a marble. BW went back to where he tripped and picked up the item also unwrapping the cloth. To his surprise it was a pair of brass knuckles when he grabbed one getting ready to throw it of the cliff it shifted into a green tattoo on his palm. Then the other just flew over to his other hand and did the same. Alexis with tears still coming from her eyes went to the object that was left for her once she unwrapped the cloth she found a necklace with six pendants attached to it. As she picked it up the pendants dispersed from the necklace and imprinted themselves around her neck while the chain flew back and tied up her long brown hair into a long ponytail. When she tried to take off the pendants on her neck they morphed into tattoos as if refusing to leave her flesh. Gaur was still looking at the clouds when he turned his head to look at everyone else the last object that was left for him sprung up and flew at him.

He did a back flip to avoid it but the object just stopped when he landed and flew back at him as if magnetized to his body. Gaur would jump and duck and dash to the side trying to avoid the object but it was no use it wasn't giving up and it was getting closer to him by the second.

"That's it take this" Gaur shouted with a dark aura appearing around his fist as he charged at the object with his fist.

As he hit it the object dispersed out of the cloth into millions of little pieces that floated in the air "that what you get" said Gaur proud of himself for destroying it while the dark aura around his fist began to fade.

As soon as the aura around his fist was gone the pieces in the air began to reassemble on Gaurs back into a sword and a sheath that was is tied around Gaurs back.

"What the hell" said Gaur as he trying to turn and take of the sheath.

"Avril what is all of this and what does it all mean" asked Alexis ignoring Gaurs shouting at the sword on his back.

"I don't know but I think this is a gift from those people" he replied.

"But why the hell would they give these to us why didn't they just kill us rather than letting us live and destroying the village?" shouted BW in anger.

"I think they want us to become stronger" said Avril still trying to figure it out himself.

"get stronger for what?" asked Alexis trying to understand.

"I don't know that's what scares me" said Avril now looking at the silver orb in his hand.

"We have to go" Avril said looking up at the path leading back to his home.

"What about my village" BW shouted "we have to see if there are any survivors."

"There are no survivors" BW replied.

"How, how is it you know we have to check" BW said upset.

"you know as well as I do there are no survivors" said Avril grabbing BW by the collar.

BW just looked away unable to look at Avril in the face because he knew he was right there were no survivors. Avril let BW go and began to storm of down the path Alexis looked at BW for a second and then dashed after Avril yelling "Hey wait up."

BW just kicked the dirt "Dam it" he said as he rushed after the two.

"HEY GUY WAIT UP DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND" shouted Gaur having no idea on what happened running trying to catch up to them.

It didn't take long before they all made it back to Avril's home where they met up with Bozhino and Hinia where they explained the whole ordeal in hopes that they might know who the figures were. Bozhino looked at Hinia who looked at him and nodded confirming that they should know. Bozhino looked back at the teens and began to explain that there was a fairly large party that whore almost nothing but dark clothes that hid their faces. They were skilled fighters and each one had their own unique abilities even though they all had mastered use the elements of the earth. Although all of them had mastered the elements some of them would only use one particular element and shared the charges of that element with others who preferred it. Liken, Wuken, Fuken, Euken, Wusen, Shoken, Briken, Meten, Souken. Each on has mastered nine out of the ten elements all except their leader who has mastered the tenth element Oriken. All of them are very cruel but their leader is the cruelest of them all he alone has took countless clans, villages, and kingdoms. He is a true monster that has no regard for anyone except two individuals. They are his only blood relatives that are still alive; those two do not even realize that such a heartless monster is even related to them. That's why they are under careful watch at a hidden village that is protected by the earth itself. Rumor has it that the whole group have a hideout in Alagar of coarse none of them have been proven true but neither have they been proven false either.

"Avril if you want to find any answers to why they attacked you I think that the best place to start is Alagar" said Bozhino catching his breath.

"What if they come here next though" asked BW still trying to comprehend it all.

"Don't worry they won't" Hinia replied confidently.

"Why is that sensei" said Gaur still baffled by the story.

"You see they have already been here all of them years ago" Hinia answered.

"You see we found out that Avril's parents fought them long ago and made a pact with them to never return to this village" said Avril interrupting Hinia.

Avril just looked down in disappointment that he can't remember anything.

"Don't worry Avril you might find out what happened to you in Alagar, word is that you went there before to visit someone by the name Tetsu" said Bozhino trying to cheer him up.

That did help him cheer up a little bit until BW responded "yeah but it doesn't help me at all" which made Avril feel guilty that he couldn't stop what had happened.

"Well besides that you all need to go back to the tower Nerg has been asking around for you all" said Hinia trying to change the subject.

"Alexis if I remember right this is your first time here right, you might need to go and visit Nerg also he will show you around and might give you something nice as well" said Bozhino looking at Alexis gleefully.

Alexis looked at him as if he was leech trying to hit on her.

She takes a step back and puts her hand on her chest replying "Excuse me."

Bozhino realizing what she meant and tries to cover up for what he said "Oh no I didn't mean that my dear."

"Oh Bozhino you" Hinia interrupted giving him a nuggie.

"Don't worry about my friend he isn't that type, he meant that you should go see Nerg because he is a very kind person" Alexis just looked at the two in confusion questioning their motives.

"Well why don't we get going to the tower" blurted Gaur trying to break the awkward silence.

After they left they began straight for the tower trying not to waist any time which didn't make any difference seeing that Alexis was so fascinated with the village it took them a while sense the boys would stop and wait for her to catch up with them every five to ten minutes because she would wonder off the path in a couple of seconds.

Once they finally reached the tower the went directly to Nerg even though Alexis was dragged along screaming "Let me go I want to look around."

Nerg on the other hand was glad about Alexis's curiosity. The way she would run to a machine and be fascinated by it and then ran to another wandering how it works and what it did.

"So Alexis do you like it here in the tower?" asked Nerg with a grin on his face.

"Yes I love it its al so amazing" she replied gleefully.

"well then if you would come in here I would like to show you something I think you are really going to like" Alexis surprised didn't know whether or not she should be worried or excited.

Very coutiously she followed Nerg into the next room leaving the boys sitting around with the other scientist trying to get information on the organization. Once she was inside there was a large crash and then Alexis screamed out of reaction causing the boys to come rushing in. Apparantly on of the members of the organization had broken into the lab and grabbed Nerg.

"Let him go" shouted Avril in which the hooded teen just shook her head no.

"Who the hell are you" said BW angrily trying not to lunge at the figure with rage.

"I am Black Heart one of the members of organization TRAHB and as for your friend here has been requested by my superiors" said the young teen.

"There are actually people this young in the organization?" asked Alexis amazed by Black Heart's strength to hold a man about twice her size over her shoulder.

"Its hard to believe it but it looks like TRAHB even has children as members" replied Gaur with a smirk on his face.

Black Heart replied with anger in her voice "I'll show you who is the child" as she raised her hand to him and blasted him into the next room with a fireball that exploded once he hit the back wall in the other room. "Hehe weakling" she said as she turned and with flames forming at her feet getting ready to leave.

"Don't run coward stay and fight" said BW clenching his fist.

"Don't worry we will meet again" said Black Heart without turning around as she jumped through the whole in the wall using the flames at the bottom of her feet to propel her self into the air and fly away.

After she was long and gone everyone turned to go and check up on Gaur to make sure he was still alive underneath a pile of rubble was Gaur's arm just sticking out. The scientists was gathered around him trying to clear the rubble. Once the rocks were cleared from on top of Gaur the scientists cleared a path for everyone else to look at his motionless body. Alexis grasping her mouth trying to prevent herself from shrieking at the sight and the thought that Gaur might actually be dead. Avril walked over to his body with a furious look on his face and knealt down in front of Gaur looking at him.

"Hey you ok?" asked Avril to Gaur looking directly at Gaur's face causing him to open his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright but there was something weird in that fireball she shot me with" replied Gaur while he sat up putting his back to the wall.

Everyone gasped in shock that Gaur could survive such a blast and still rise as if it was a slap on the face.

"Good now we can go to Alagar deal with those guys once and for all" said BW clenching his fist in anger.

"Yeah I agree the sooner the better" said Gaur rising with a few pieces of rock falling of his clothes.

"Then lets go and finish this thing once and for all" said avril turning and looking at the gaping whole that was left in the wall in the other room.

To be continued in chapter 3...


End file.
